


Boredom

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Fitz get bored while running surveillance during a mission, fortunately the loud couple in the next room give them a way to amuse themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatsontheBrain (TinyBat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/gifts).



“That’s it, I need more caffeine. You want anything from the vending machine?” Skye asks, rummaging through her bag for the wad of dollar bills Coulson handed her after they got set up.

“Huh?” Fitz responds, his drooping eyelids snapping open.

“I will take that as a yes. Let me know if anything interesting happens.”

“Yeah, interesting. I wish.” Half of his grumbling is lost to Skye as the door swings shut behind her.

She’s glad for the excuse to stretch her legs on the walk through the hotel hallways to the vending machines a floor below. When she reaches it, she feeds one bill after another into the machines, walking away with 4 cans of coke and enough chips and candy that she has to knock on the door with her elbow and have Fitz let her back in, rather than use the keycard in her back pocket.

One she’s in the room, Fitz awkwardly maneuvers the sodas out of her arms and she drops the rest of the food onto the desk in the corner of the room.

“Anything happen?” she asks.

“Not unless you count listening to Jemma stumble through a conversation on antiquities.”

“Oh darn, so sorry to miss that,” the sarcasm drips off of Skye’s voice as she rips open a bag of chips and settles back into her spot on one of the beds. He laptop is still sitting open on the pillow next to her.

“On the bright side,” Fitz starts, “only three more hours until the gala’s over.”

“Oh god, I hope they find this guy sooner than that,” Skye groans.

That’s when the banging starts. It startles Skye and her first thought is someone’s banging on the door because they’ve been discovers. It only takes a second for her to realize that she sounds is actually coming from the wall behind her head. But it isn’t until the moaning starts that Skye realizes it’s the sound of a bed next door knocking against the adjoining wall.

“Seriously?” she mutters. “It’s two in the afternoon.”

She looks over a Fitz, who’s staring intent at the screen of his laptop, a red flush working its way up his neck.

She twists backwards to bang her arm against her side of the wall.

“Knock it off. No one actually sounds like that naturally,” she yells.

She can hear Fitz choke back a laugh.

It seems to work though, and the noises stop. Skye focuses her attention back on her computer screen. The camera pin on Jemma’s dress is showing a tray full of half-empty glasses. She must have snuck off to the kitchen to test them for poisons, because Skye can see testing strips sitting in half of them, and when she switches her monitor to Jemma’s frequency all she hears is the distant sound of clattering and the occasional sigh from the biochemist.

Skye pulls up another video feed, this time from a pin on Coulson’s jacket, and gets an awkward view of someone’s cleavage. It doesn’t seem like anything important is going on there, but she switches to his frequency just to be sure. They’re talking about the weather. Even watching Jemma test strips is more exciting than that.

It’s a good thing there isn’t anything important going on, because the moaning starts up again, and this time Skye swears it’s even louder than before.

“They’ve got to be kidding,” Fitz complains, more to himself than to Skye, as he turns around to shoot the wall a futile glare.

“She’s faking it. You’re not that good,” Skye yells through the wall, but this time that’s not enough to quiet them down.

So Skye resorts to different tactics.

First, she bangs her arm against the wall again, but this time, instead of telling them to shut up, she lets out a loud moan of her own.

It’s worth it, if only for the shocked look Fitz gives her.

“What?” she whispers sharply at him. “I’m bored. Live a little.”

He must take that as a challenge, because the next thing Skye hears is the loud slap of his hand against the skin of the opposite arm.

“Oh you like that do you?” he says to no one, raising his eyebrows at her in amusement, then smacks his arm twice more.

It’s hard for Skye to swallow her laughter, but she does manage to keep it at bay long enough to let out an “oh baby,” before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

Fitz keeps up the grunts and moans while Skye composes herself. When she’s finally got it together, she stands up one the bed and starts jumping. It briefly crosses her mind that she’s probably disturbing the people in the room below, but she figures they’re probably not in the room this early in the afternoon.

She’s letting out a stream of ‘right theres’ and ‘fasters’ that she thinks would put a porn star to shame when Fitz joins her on the bed. They’re yelling the silliest things they can think of (at one point Fitz refers to her as his “love moose”) and jumping up and down when Skye trips over her laptop and falls, taking Fitz down with her.

The fight training she’s been doing with Ward must really be working because she instinctively twists herself around Fitz so she’s on top of him. Fortunately, she doesn’t go as far as to knee him in the groin like she was taught. 

They rest in those positions, taking a moment to catch their breath. Leaning over him like this makes Skye take notice of the scruff currently growing in on Fitz’s face. It’s thick enough that it had to have been there yesterday too, so she’s not sure why she’s just noticing it. Her eyes travel the light hairs as they spread from his ear across her face, and she finds her gaze drawn to his lips. She can’t seem to look away, not that she tries very hard.

It occurs to her that they’re close enough that, if she just leans forward and down a bit, their lips would be just close enough to-

‘We’ve spotted him. He’s making a break for it through the kitchen. Skye, can you get a visual on him?” Ward’s voice suddenly barks through her ear monitor.

That snaps her out of whatever daze she was in, and quickly rolls off of Fitz to grab her laptop. He retreats to the other bed to activate the mini-drones he had placed strategically throughout the main level of the hotel. Skye is focuses on checking the security camera feeds, but she can’t stop the blush that turns her whole face red.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Do Not Disturb," given to me by TinyBat during a numbered prompt meme.


End file.
